Himitsu
by Pitty Moraes
Summary: Este será o nosso Himitsu... O nosso segredo. • Longfic • Protagonista: Hyuuga Neji • Remasterizada
1. Prólogo

**Himitsu**

por Pitty M. de Moraes

-

-

* * *

"_Quantas vezes você pode torcer a vida de uma pessoa até que ela se quebre por completo?"_

* * *

_-_

_Prólogo -_

**N**eji andou silenciosamente no meio da neve, sendo guiado através da eletricidade pelos movimentos do esquadrão ANBU ao seu redor. O vento cortante soprava fios de cabelo congelado contra seu rosto, e enquanto dava passos em cego sua mente revirava em giros desagradáveis.

Deu mais um passo, ignorando o embrulho no estômago e a vontade esmagadora de gritar. Agarrou-se a um fio fino de sanidade para não despencar de vez no precipício infinito de sua consciência. Passo. Passo. Passo. Um precipício daqueles daria uma bela queda.

_Então..._

_Eu já sabia desde o começo que teria que ir até lá de qualquer jeito._

_Tenho que ir._

_Mas..._

Passo. Passo. Passo.

_Não consigo._

Tropeçou em um buraco na neve e não cambaleou por muito tempo, já que uma mão o resgatou do contato inexistente contra a superfície, - fazendo-o voltar sobre os próprios pés. Ele se sobressaltou por um instante, mas recompôs a máscara de frieza no segundo seguinte, enviando um olhar glacial aleatório a quem quer que o tivesse ajudado.

Ele era um ninja de Konoha, não precisava de ajuda. Simplesmente não precisava. Estabilizou-se, soltando o fôlego que não percebera estar prendendo.

Porém, apenas por fora. Por dentro ainda estava em completo caos.

_Talvez..._

_Talvez eu devesse fazê-los voltar e deixar Tenten vir comigo. Só até os portões de Kumo, depois ela retornaria à Konoha._

_Mas, Kami, e se ela pegar Tenten também? Eu não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo depois disso._

_Mas Tenten nunca teve o que ela procura, não é...?_

Passo. Passo. Passo.

_O que eu devo fazer?_

Sem que percebesse, ele começou a tremer. Não estivera muito controlado durante todo o caminho, mas agora havia perdido total domínio sobre os tremores. A comitiva parou de andar de repente, fazendo-o alarmar-se outra vez quando uma voz encontrou lugar em meio ao ar rarefeito.

"Aqui estamos, Ouji-sama." Um dos _Ansatsu_ sentenciou, algo que por pouco o vento não deixou passar batido. Neji arregalou os olhos dando um passo inconsciente para trás. "Os portões de Kumogakure."

_N-n-não posso..._

"_**Você pode.**_" Foi o que sua mente racional constatou em resposta, inutilizando seu impulso opressivo e inexplicável de vomitar, gritar, sair correndo ou tudo aquilo junto.

_Não..._

"_**Sim, você pode.**__"_

Neji sacudiu a cabeça e abriu a boca para falar. Ela estava seca, e ele teve que engolir a saliva algumas vezes até que sua garganta estivesse molhada o suficiente para produzir algum som.

"Não posso."

Alguns o olharam de lado, sem compreender. O líder da comitiva fez sinal para que os portões se abrissem, e o solo de pedra da Vila Oculta da Nuvem os recepcionou.

_Não posso._

_Não sou forte o bastante._

"_**Sim, você é.**__"_

-

-

-

-

-

_Prólogo_/**終わ****り**


	2. Do Assassinato

* * *

"_Mãos que destruíram algo que era vivo e belo apenas para descobrir como era possível que fosse tão vivo e tão belo. Porém, antes que percebesse, este mesmo algo já não era mais nem uma daquelas coisas. E por este fato você ficou lá, com sangue nas mãos e lágrimas nos olhos, e com a dor terrível da culpa para contar a história."_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

_Capítulo 01 –_** Do Assassinato**

**N**eji sempre odiou os Hyuuga.

Sim, ele sabia que odiar sua própria família era algo que escandalizava as pessoas, e sim, ele também sabia que era algo pela qual ninguém deveria passar. Porém, mesmo assim Neji os odiou, os odiaria no futuro e os odiava naquele exato momento.

Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, - devia ser por volta das quatro da manhã. Seu relógio biológico já estava acostumado a acordar nos horários de treinamento insanos de Gai-sensei, mesmo que fosse domingo e mesmo que seu time não estivesse em Konoha atualmente.

Suspirou, meneando a cabeça. Tudo do lado de fora ainda estava escuro, não havia ninguém acordado na Casa Grande e ainda faltava muito para o treino com Hiashi-sama. Apenas os pássaros do lado de fora do portão estavam acordados. O portão divisório de mármore branquíssimo... que separava ambos Hyuuga.

_Ah_.

Molhou o rosto encarando o espelho mais uma vez, a toalha azul ao redor do pescoço. Azul porque ele gostava de azul, e, de qualquer forma, tudo era branco demais naquela casa.

Branco era uma cor Hyuuga, e Neji odiava os Hyuuga. E odiava pensar muito.

Ele pensava demais, especialmente logo cedo pela manhã, quando estava muito acordado para dormir e muito sonolento para fazer qualquer outra coisa. E então simplesmente ficava de pé no banheiro encarando o espelho... e pensando. Pensando sobre cabelos pretos e longos e olhos vermelhos, - _não, não_ - olhos _brancos_ que não mostravam nenhuma emoção, kimonos brancos e paredes brancas, e selo verde em pele branca e sangue vermelho em neve branca. E _vermelho_.

Não, _**branco**_.

Neji pensava que o selo do _juin-jutsu_ deveria ser branco, exceto pelo fato de que branco era uma cor Hyuuga, e a Bunke - por ser a família secundária, mal era considerada Hyuuga de verdade.

Era algo que ninguém precisava dizer em voz alta. Porque quando você tem uma marca como aquela fundida à sua testa e a constante ameaça de uma morte dolorosa, nenhuma palavra é necessária para mostrar que você não é parte da família.

Por isso Neji pensava que também deveria odiar Hiashi-sama apesar de ele ser seu tio, e apesar de ele ter dito que não queria que seu pai tivesse morrido por ele, e apesar do fato de não ser normal odiar sua família. Mas Hiashi-sama era da Souke e Neji da Bunke, e isso significava que eles mal podiam ser considerados da mesma família. Ele deveria odiá-lo, não? Relações sanguíneas não eram a mesma coisa que relações familiares, não? _Não?_

Seu pai havia sido sua única família, e eles o haviam tirado isso.

Branco.

Branco e vermelho.

_**Vermelho **_e_** branco**_.

A coisa mais próxima de uma família que ele tinha agora era um par de coques vestindo uma blusa estilo chinês, uma voz aguda um tanto irritante. E um par de collants verdes idênticos, com cortes de cabelo idênticos, e idênticas sobrancelhas ridiculamente grandes, e idêntica confiança na força da juventude. Apesar de que ele nunca admitiria que _eles, logo eles,_ eram sua única família.

Os Hyuuga nunca foram a família de Neji justamente porque só a Souke era realmente reconhecida como Hyuuga, e Neji era da família secundária. Então, por este fato, Neji poderia odiar Hiashi-sama. Hiashi-sama não era seu pai, por mais que se parecesse com ele. E Neji _deveria_ odiar Hiashi-sama.

Mas não o odiava. Ao menos não mais.

E Neji também não odiava Hinata-sama. Ele havia aprendido a entender que ela era doce, calma e gentil demais para uma Hyuuga, para os rudes, cruéis, pálidos e brancos Hyuuga, e que isso não era nenhum defeito. Os Hyuuga eram como gelo e Hinata-sama era como açúcar, e os dois não eram nada parecidos. Ambos eram brancos, mas um era doce e gentil enquanto o outro era áspero e frio.

Branco era uma cor Hyuuga, mas não uma cor de Hinata-sama. Um azul claro e gentil era uma cor que melhor a definia.

Não branco. Muito menos vermelho.

Enquanto branco era uma cor de frieza, vermelho era uma cor de ódio e selvageria, e estes não eram atributos que pertenciam a Hinata-sama. Nunca haviam pertencido. E por isso, também, ele não mais a odiava.

Agora ele mal a notava.

Neji pensava que odiava branco. Seus olhos eram brancos e sua pele era branca. Suas roupas eram brancas e seu quarto e banheiro eram brancos, - exceto pelas manchas de cor que ele conseguia colocar aqui e ali, como aquela toalha azul. E quando ele estava atuando o papel de Hyuuga, ele era _branco, branco, branco_.

E às vezes vermelho.

Mas isso era algo na qual ele não pensava, apenas naqueles momentos de longe, longe consciência. Era algo que ele não podia controlar.

Mesmo nas vezes em que lutava, e destruía, e esfacelava, e feria, mesmo quando sangrava... Todas as vezes que seu sangue fluía, ele esperava que fosse sair branco também. Mas não. Olhos brancos e pele branca, roupas brancas, mas ele saía _vermelho, vermelho, vermelho_. Vermelho era parte do que ele era, mesmo que não soubesse ou fizesse questão de não saber. Era parte do segredo.

"_Você sabe o que Himitsu significa?"_

Às vezes Neji achava que estava enlouquecendo.

Quando mal conseguia distinguir amigo de inimigo, quando seus reflexos agiam com uma velocidade alta o suficiente para ferir quem não deveria ser ferido, quando seus olhos não tinham a mínima emoção... ele se perguntava se estava enlouquecendo. Ele se perguntava se algum dia tinha sido são.

Naquelas manhãs de pensamentos sonolentos, enquanto ele ainda não vestia a pele Hyuuga, Neji se perguntava se devia dizer a alguém que talvez ele estivesse realmente enlouquecendo. Enlouquecendo exatamente como ...-sama falava. Mas se eles descobrissem o colocariam em um hospital para sempre, e ele não suportava o hospital.

O hospital era branco, paredes brancas, camas brancas e cheiro de éter branco cobrindo o cheiro vermelho da morte e da dor; e Neji odiava vermelho ainda mais do que odiava branco. Ele não sabia, ele não queria saber, mas vermelho era a cor que -... _Mas, não._ O que ele odiava era _**branco**_.

Branco era uma cor Hyuuga, e Neji sabia que havia sido os Hyuuga que o tinham enlouquecido. Então nada que tivesse relação com eles jamais iria fazê-lo melhorar. Um hospital não poderia fazê-lo melhorar porque Neji estava louco de dor, de desespero e de coisas mais que ele não queria saber. E do branco Hyuuga.

No fundo ele sabia que estava enlouquecendo, apesar de querer suprimir aquilo com afirmações de que tudo mudara depois do Chuunin Shiken. Mas Neji sabia que estava louco, e se perguntava se deveria dizer aquilo para si mesmo, - porque você sempre deve saber o que está acontecendo com a sua própria mente. Mas admitir faria aquilo real, e ele não precisava que sua loucura fosse real.

A loucura era branca, como o kimono branco sobre a pele branca e olhos brancos olhando para paredes brancas e toalhas brancas ao redor do pescoço branco e selos verdes sobre testas brancas. Neji não admitiria para si mesmo que estava ficando louco porque aquilo era deixar os Hyuuga vencerem, e ele os odiava demais para aquilo. Ele odiava branco.

E odiava vermelho.

Lavou o rosto pela última vez, deixando os pensamentos escoarem pelo ralo da pia.

* * *

Dez horas da manhã.

O sol nascera naquele dia exatamente como em todos os anteriores, não havia nada de especial.

Na Academia Ninja os alunos estudavam; nos campos, genins e seus professores treinavam. Tudo corria na mais perfeita paz. Até mesmo as missões designadas aos superiores, entre jounins e chuunins, não passavam de resgatar o gato desesperado de uma senhora.

Tudo estivera tediosamente inócuo na Vila da Folha desde o turbilhão de acontecimentos da queda do Sandaime e a ascensão da Akatsuki. E aquilo parecia estranho aos olhos daquela que havia sido encarregada de ser o quinto pilar de Konoha.

Aquilo parecia... pouco natural.

"Essa paz..."

"Sim, Hokage-sama?"

"Essa paz não te deixa um pouco preocupada?"

Shizune, a assistente de Tsunade, a olhou sem entender. De fato, o normal em uma Vila Oculta seria algum problema, por menor que fosse, estourando para se resolver. Pelo menos uma Missão Rank A.

Mas havia se passado semanas e nada acontecia.

"Começo a pensar que essa é a calmaria antes da tempestade."

Shizune recolheu uma pilha de papéis que estivera na mesa por duas semanas para que a Hokage assinasse, olhando para a janela atrás da cadeira de Tsunade. Konoha parecia normal. Normal demais para o padrão anterior de invasão, destruição, cobras gigantes percorrendo as ruas e _nukenins_ com Magekyou Sharingan pra cima e pra baixo, mas essencialmente normal.

"Um período de paz é bom, não, Hokage-sama...?"

A Godaime olhou de volta para Shizune, meneando a cabeça de forma negativa lentamente.

"Não em uma Vila Oculta." Mordeu o lábio, preocupada. "Não durante tanto tempo."

E ela permaneceu com a expressão fechada o resto do dia.

* * *

Onze horas da manhã.

"Naruto, seu grande-ultra-mega _baka_!" Velocidade nos pés e raiva concentrada. Uma massa de fúria rosa seguiu-o pelos campos de trigo aos pés de Konoha, e o cão da raça pug ao seu lado fez uma careta de desgosto profundo. "O que pensa que está fazendo?!"

Por um segundo ele calculou se seria mais produtivo correr, mas no segundo seguinte o cálculo se liquefez em suplício ao perceber que assim o murro só seria mais forte.

"Sakura-chan... Eu pensei que talvez se pegássemos o Pakkun e mostrássemos alguma coisa do Sasuke para ele cheirar..." A expressão dela não se desanuviou. Mais alguns passos como patadas de elefante em sua direção. Mais alguns segundos de vida para tentar explicar-se. "Peguei o _hitaiate_ antigo dele, e..."

"Eu sei bem o que você pensou em fazer, mas isso não vai funcionar, seu lerdo!" E foi. Sakura deu uma paulada tão forte na cabeça de Naruto que o fez voar livremente e _I believe I can fly_ por quase um quilômetro de distância. "Se isso fosse conclusivo Kakashi-sensei já teria invocado todos os _Ninken_!"

"Aah, Sakura-chaaaan...!"

Ela girou os olhos aborrecidamente. Estendeu-o a mão para que se levantasse, a qual ele abriu um sorriso de um metro de largura, aceitando.

"Naruto, entenda," Sakura continuou, agora dando passos aleatórios no campo. "Eu também quero encontrar Sasuke-kun mais do que ninguém. Mas a questão é que ele não quer ser encontrado." Virou-se para o garoto loiro, enviando-o um olhar complacente. "Não vai ser assim que vamos localizá-lo."

Naruto se calou, andando a esmo ao lado da colega de time. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram.

"Eu sei." Redirecionou o olhar para o céu. "Mas é que não consigo ficar sem fazer nada enquanto o Ero-senin prepara tudo para irmos embora." Sorriu para ela como o maior idiota da face da terra outra vez. "Não tenho nada pra ocupar a cabeça, e não consigo viver com algo pela metade, não resolvido."

Sakura soprou um fio de cabelo que caíra sobre seus olhos desleixadamente.

"Problema não resolvido? Você acaba de descrever cada pessoa no planeta."

"Se me permitem uma opinião..."

Anticlímax. Naruto gritou de susto ao ouvir a voz do cachorro que esquecera que estava ali, andando ao lado deles.

"Ainda não me acostumei a ouvir um cachorro falante falando no meu cangote, _ttebayo_!"

Sakura girou os olhos outra vez, em um movimento incontrolável.

"Pediram ao mestre Kakashi para me invocar e encontrar uma pessoa, não?"

"Bom, sim..."

"Eu encontrei o dono deste _hitaiate_. Está logo ali."

Os queixos de ambos caíram.

"O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!"

Olharam ao redor, no campo de trigo em que eles se encontravam. A kunoichi calculou: aquele campo distava, mais ou menos, há quinze quilômetros de Konoha. Se Naruto tivesse realmente entregue o _hitaiate_ de Sasuke para Pakkun farejar, ele só podia estar certo. Tratando-se do líder dos _Ninken_ de Hatake Kakashi não havia dúvidas.

Sasuke estava ali por perto, em algum lugar!

"Me dá esse _hitaiate_!"

Ela o examinou.

Era como qualquer outra bandana azul de Konoha, com a placa de metal reluzente ligeiramente arranhada pelo uso, e ostentando o símbolo imponente da Folha no meio. Porém, havia algo de muito diferente do _hitaiate_ de Sasuke.

Diferente do comum, a bandana do ninja auto-renegado deveria possuir uma imensa fenda no meio. Mas aquela não possuía. Era um _hitaiate_ qualquer.

"SEU GRANDE IDIOOOOOOOTA!"

"Sa... Sakura-chan...?"

Uma aura negra começou a envolver Sakura. Aquele tipo de aura que faz as pessoas começarem a correr por suas vidas.

A correr _**mesmo**_.

"ESSE _HITAIATE_ NÃO É DO SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

"Como não? Eu o peguei exatamente... Exatamente... Onde foi que o peguei mesmo?"

"Além de idiota é desmemoriado e burro? Roubou o _hitaiate_ de um ninja?" Agarrou-o pelo colarinho da roupa escandalosamente laranja. "Quantas leis do código shinobi você ainda pretende quebrar antes de sair da vila com Jiraiya-sama?!"

"Mas eu juro que não o tirei da cabeça de ninguém... Eu o peguei... foi..."

Ele se sentou no meio do campo e começou a tentar se lembrar. Talvez pessoas burras precisassem se sentar para começar a pensar seriamente, como os celulares antigos, que todos tinham que fazer malabarismos para encontrar sinal.

O pug, que até então passara a ser completamente ignorado, resolveu dar o ar da graça novamente.

"Com licença, mas a pessoa a quem pertence a bandana ainda está aqui por perto, no mesmo lugar." Ele disse, em algum grau entre o impaciente e o _nunca-mais-me-invoque-para-pirralhos,-Kakashi_.

"É mesmo. Se o dono está por aqui é só devolvê-la." Sakura olhou na direção onde o cachorro se dirigira. "Pra onde, Pakkun?"

Seguindo-o, eles continuaram andando por mais dois minutos, até alcançar o ponto mais denso do campo de trigo. Ali o trigo crescia acima de suas cabeças, alcançando cerca de dois metros de altura.

O que uma pessoa estaria fazendo em um lugar remoto como aquele? Não era nem ao menos dentro dos limites da vila, o terreno parecia cheio de buracos e um péssimo lugar para treinar.

Foi então que eles sentiram o cheiro acre de sangue.

"Tem alguém ferido aqui, _dattebayo!"_

* * *

"Ué?"

Levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando a ala de treinamento vazia, mas uma voz logo surgiu da porta do dojo, chamando-o.

"Neji, acabou o intervalo. Vamos recomeçar."

Hora de ser branco novamente. Hora de fazer o papel Hyuuga mais uma vez. Hora de ser _branco, branco, branco_.

Neji confirmou com a cabeça e disse a Hyuuga Hiashi, seu tio e mestre, que já estava indo. Mas havia algo estranho.

Hinata-sama, a gentil e branca como açúcar Hinata-sama, deveria estar treinando naquela ala da imensa propriedade do Clã Hyuuga como sempre, mas não estava. Provavelmente teria ido à cidade resolver algum problema ou encontrar alguém.

Muito provavelmente.

Mas ao caminhar de volta para o dojo um súbito mal-estar o invadiu. Era uma nítida impressão de perigo, daquelas que encharca o entendimento e faz com que nada mais faça sentido.

Olhos vermel-... brancos na escuridão.

Olhou por sobre o ombro, a sensação subindo sobre sua espinha e enrolando-se em sua pele.

_O que está havendo comigo? _

Entrou para continuar o treino.

* * *

Naruto escorregou em algo no meio da relva, quase caindo de cara no chão.

Olhou para baixo.

Praguejando, ele se levantou, passando as mãos na calça para se limpar, até se deparar com um líquido vermelho em contraste com o laranja. Havia sangue por toda parte.

"Naruto..."

Lívido, ele olhou para onde Sakura apontava, estarrecida.

No meio do trigo jazia um corpo retorcido e jogado como um boneco, envolto em uma poça de sangue.

Pakkun andou à frente, farejando, até chegar a ele. Parou e sentenciou, categórico:

"É Hyuuga Hinata, filha da Souke do Clã Hyuuga."

* * *

"Pois é, estava morta."

"Morta?"

"É. Morta."

"A descendente do Clã Hyuuga, morta?"

"Mortinha."

O homem assobiou alto, mostrando surpresa.

"Já não se fazem shinobis como antigamente."

O outro deu um riso irônico, se ajeitando em seu banco de bar.

"Coitada da garota. Deixada em um estado lastimável. Nem a Hokage-sama pôde fazer algo por ela." Girou o copo de sake. "Talvez tenha sido coisa de algum bunke querendo vingança, sabe como é..." Deu outro sorriso sarcástico, apontando para a testa. "Aqueles bunkes marcados bem aqui. Já estão até suspeitando de um."

"É mesmo?" O primeiro pareceu curioso, e ajeitou-se na cadeira também, sussurrando. "Quem?"

"O menino-gênio da Bunke. Como era mesmo o nome dele...?"

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

Estalou os dedos, lembrando-se.

"Isso mesmo, Neji." Girou o copo de sake outra vez. "Ao que parece ele tinha bons motivos para querer ver a menina debaixo da terra, deu pra perceber no Chuunin Shiken." Pousou-o sobre o balcão, colocando as mãos detrás da cabeça. "O que acontece é que agora o pobre Hiashi está desolado. Dizem que está em um estado tal de desengano que mal consegue se mover. Deve ter sido um golpe duro para ele, perder a herdeira."

"Mas ele tem outra filha, não?"

"Sim, mas ao que parece a tal Hinata estava progredindo para se tornar uma legítima souke. É uma pena, afinal, mas isso não me cheira a conspiração, apesar de tudo." Colocou uma nota de cinco ryou sobre o balcão, tomando o último gole. "Com certeza foi alguém aqui de dentro, preferindo esconder o corpo na plantação de trigo aos pés de Konoha. Menos esperto do que pensava, no fim das contas."

"Verdade. E bem que as coisas estavam calmas demais... Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo será resolvido."

* * *

"Qual é o seu plano?" O ancião disse, entrando na ante-sala de interrogatório. Lançou um olhar desdenhoso para o garoto do outro lado do vidro, sentado sobre a cadeira de metal.

"Estamos esperando pelo momento certo."

"Por que esperar?"

Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrença, olhando para o velho. Que problema Ibiki havia largado em suas mãos quando deixara o Esquadrão de Interrogação da ANBU temporariamente sob seus cuidados. Simplesmente para visitar seu irmão em uma vila no Deus-nos-acuda... _Ah, kusooo..._ Aquilo devia ser apenas um cargo honorário, apenas para que o nome de alguém estivesse na papelada enquanto o líder do esquadrão estivesse fora. Não era como se alguém esperasse que ele fosse simplesmente voltar a ser ANBU, não?

Um pouco antes de tudo aquilo ele estivera há milímetros de assinar a papelada nomeando sua ex-subordinada Uzuki Yugao em seu lugar, e poder aproveitar o fato de não ter mais alunos para ler o resto de seu _Icha Icha_, mas...

_Ah, kusooo.._.

"Entre lá e arranque a verdade dele logo."

"Não acho que funcione assim."

"Poderia dizer o porquê?"

O ninja copiador enviou um olhar para o menino de novo, até redirecioná-lo ao ancião.

"O garoto pode até saber de algo, mas não é o culpado até que se prove o contrário." Cruzou os braços. "Se o pressionarmos muito ele pode se fechar, e não nos dirá nada."

A acidez veio carregada na voz do velho de novo.

"É seu trabalho se certificar de que isso não aconteça."

"Estou familiarizado com coerção passiva, Hyuuga-sama, não queira saber fazer o meu trabalho melhor do que eu."

"Ótimo. Então encontre os pontos de pressão dele, coloque suas mãozinhas neles, e aperte."

O velho de olhos brancos retirou-se da ante-sala, não antes de enviar um olhar de nojo ao outro lado do vidro outra vez. Olhou para Kakashi com desdém, e saiu. Quase trombou com outro ANBU, que rapidamente saiu do caminho, entrando na ante-sala e topando com Kakashi.

"Sempre que esse cara abre a boca eu gosto mais e mais dele."

O ANBU o estendeu um envelope.

"Aqui, Kakashi-senpai, o resultado dos exames."

O sensei do malfadado Time Sete deu uma olhada no papel, em seguida revirando os olhos. Só para deixar tudo mais complicado...

"Obrigado, Tenzou. Me arrume um interrogador, sim?"

* * *

As paredes ao redor dele eram brancas, e a luz vinda do teto era branca, e se Neji se levantasse e olhasse do lado de fora da porta, - tudo seria branco.

Branco porque ele era um Hyuuga, e branco era uma cor Hyuuga... Os Hyuuga tiravam todas as cores de tudo, até mesmo da toalha azul que ele deixara sobre a cama antes de ir treinar com Hiashi-sama. E ele apostaria naquele momento que se a olhasse agora ela estaria se descolorindo até ficar branca, bem em frente aos seus olhos.

A dor era branca, ele descobrira; de um branco cego que se arqueava sobre sua cabeça e se chocava contra sua mente em flashes de branco. Mas Neji não queria se mover, porque uma dor diferente estava esperando-o do lado de fora de sua máscara Hyuuga. Uma dor ainda pior, com a qual ele jamais conseguiria lidar.

"_...ninguém nunca..."_

"_...kekkei genkai..."_

"_...é inútil, Neji..."_

E então ele não se movia na cadeira, porque o mundo estava esperando do lado de fora daquela sala, e o mundo era um lugar de escuridão pura e negra. E de mãos em sua pele e de respiração acelerada em seus ouvidos e de dor, dor quente e _**vermelha**_.

O mundo era o corpo morto e de branco souke de Hinata-sama, mais branco do que deveria. O mundo era cheio de máscaras que não eram capazes de curar sua mente, e sim de apenas continuar a esfarelá-la sistematicamente. O mundo era repleto de cores fortes que feriam seus olhos, como vermelho, e por isso ele ficara imóvel na cadeira daquela sala de interrogatório, com sua máscara de frieza Hyuuga, com as roupas brancas e as paredes brancas e a luz branca, porque o branco era familiar. Ele podia odiá-lo, mas era um ódio familiar.

Longos minutos se passaram até que um ANBU entrou pela porta e se aproximou, disse um olá e jogou um arquivo em seu colo. Neji não havia percebido o homem entrar, pois estava muito ocupado cercando a si mesmo de branco. Selando o que quer que fosse vermelho mais uma vez do lado de fora de sua mente; porque os Hyuuga poderiam doer, mas era uma dor familiar, e o protegia de uma dor que ninguém deveria experimentar.

A dor branca era confortável porque nela Hinata-sama estava viva, e ele não era culpado de nada além de quase matá-la no Chuunin Shiken, e ele não estava sangrando até que deixasse que aquele velho Hyuuga o acertasse mais uma vez.

O arquivo em seu colo?

A pasta do arquivo escorregou de seus joelhos e caiu com os papéis se espalhando pelo chão, e ele deu uma ligeira olhada para baixo.

Nele estavam fotos da _causa mortis_ de Hyuuga Hinata: mutilação. Membros esquartejados, sangue coagulado espalhado pelo campo, cabelos, secreções. Aquela não era a Hinata-sama com a qual a cor azul clara combinava. A pele era branca e o sangue vermelho.

Ele fechou os olhos.

"_Escute, Neji! Você sabe o que Himitsu significa?"_

"_Ahn? Não..."_

"_Não?" A garota o olhou menino com pano poído envolto na testa com um misto de espanto e dúvida._

"_Pensei que você soubesse tudo."_

"_Não, não sei. O que significa?"_

"_Himitsu significa... Segredo..."_

"Você reconhece essa garota, não?"

Era o ANBU de novo. Suas memórias estavam se misturando à realidade, e isso não era bom no atual momento. Ele permaneceu quieto tentando decidir se seria melhor se manter na realidade ou se perder nas memórias.

Branco e vermelho.

_**Vermelho**_ e _**branco**_.

"O show de horrores nessa foto era a sua prima." O interrogador apontou para uma das fotos, indicando. "Ela era Hyuuga Hinata, primogênita da atual geração da Souke dos Hyuuga." Neji abriu os olhos e deslizou um olhar sem um pingo de emoção da foto para o homem. "Estava pensando se você teria algo a me dizer sobre o fato de ela ter sido encontrada há quinze quilômetros de Konoha, em mais pedacinhos do que pizza à francesa."

"Eu não... Não matei..."

O que estava falando? Ele sabia, de verdade, o que estava falando?

Talvez não.

"Hyuuga Neji, se não foi você, como explica o fato de ser o seu sangue encontrado junto ao dela?"

-

_Capítulo 01 –_** Do Assassinato **/**終わ****り**


	3. Do Interrogatório

* * *

_ "Não importa o quão rápido voe, um avião de papel não pode atravessar uma parede de concreto."_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_Capítulo 02 –_** Do Interrogatório**

"**E**u sabia, era bom demais pra ser verdade."

Tirou as luvas plásticas com certo grau de nojo no rosto, lançando-as em uma lixeira próxima. Olhou para a maca de metal vagamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas logo após. Meneou a cabeça, saindo pela porta e sendo seguida pela outra mulher.

Brutal era a palavra a definir. Como se uma besta selvagem tivesse estraçalhado o corpo da garota ao ponto de dificilmente poder ser reconhecido.

"Quanto maior é a calmaria, maior é a tempestade que vem depois." Tsunade concluiu, andando rapidamente pelos corredores do necrotério após sair da longa e desgastante necropsia. Agora o corpo de Hinata estava sendo ensacado e preparado para retornar à sua família, para as honrarias tradicionais.

E era pior do que _simplesmente_ tentar reunir os pedaços de um de seus ninjas de volta à ordem natural.

Era como um quebra-cabeças grotesco. Ela já havia visto aquilo aos montes durante a guerra, enquanto tentava em vão salvar os seus por meio de jutsus de cura, bandagens e fileiras de palavrões. O que não impedira grande maioria de seus compatriotas de voltar à vila carregados dentro de sacos plásticos.

_Como Nawaki._

Tsunade estremeceu imperceptivelmente com a ideia, seus dentes bateram um ao outro. Não, não havia sido como Nawaki. Não havia sido como Dan também.

Aquilo não era uma guerra.

Aquilo era um ato isolado de pura bestialidade dentro da vila que ela havia sido encarregada a comandar. E a nova ideia a deu um ódio maior do que sua antiga fobia de sangue.

"Sinto muito, Hokage-sama."

Foi a voz de Shizune que chegara aos seus ouvidos. Parou no caminho ao ouvir aquilo, mordendo o lábio por um momento. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até três.

"Não sou eu que estou sofrendo, Shizune." Disse resolutamente. "Só posso tentar imaginar o que deve estar se passando no Clã Hyuuga agora. Em que pé estamos?"

Shizune foi pega de surpresa, reunindo os papéis que estava segurando. Ela parecia estar **_sempre_** segurando papéis.

"Neste momento Hyuuga Neji está na sala de interrogatórios esperando ser questionado pela ANBU."

Tsunade deixou um som de descontentamento passar. O garoto da Bunke?

Não que ele não tivesse a frieza para tal se fosse ordem de missão e se fosse necessário. Ele fazia parte dos ninjas com que a Hokage contava que passariam uma kunai na garganta de um colega de time se fossem ordenados a fazê-lo, e nem ao menos cogitariam a hipótese de questionar o comando. Era assim que os membros do Clã Hyuuga eram, e isso fazia deles os melhores ANBU de Konoha.

Mas com Hinata?

Com Hinata não fazia mais o menor sentido. Neji poderia até mesmo odiar sua família, como dissera aos quatro ventos no Chuunin Shiken, mas era mais do que claro que os protegeria até sua morte.

"Então os resultados são conclusivos?"

"Sim, o DNA sanguíneo é compatível com o de Hyuuga Neji."

Ela deu um suspiro condescendente. Neji tinha motivos precedentes, oportunidade, zero álibi e a acusação maciça de sua própria família. As coisas não estavam muito boas para ele. Meneou a cabeça mais uma vez, incrédula.

"Você testou os outros? O conselho Hyuuga? Os membros da Souke e da Bunke? Hyuuga Hiashi?"

Shizune arqueou uma sobrancelha, descrente.

"Hiashi-san também, Tsunade-sama?"

"Isso é uma investigação de assassinato, Shizune! Você tem que testar a todos! Todos os membros da família!"

Um momento de silêncio.

"Sim, mas é que..."

"Assumiram que a culpa deveria ser do bunke, simplesmente porque é da família secundária?"

Shizune a olhou de volta, sem saber o que responder. Os próprios Hyuuga haviam entregado Neji de bandeja. Ele mesmo não havia feito nem ao menos a menção de negar ou resistir quando o abordaram dentro de plena propriedade Hyuuga.

"Bem... Testamos todo o sangue da área, e além do da própria Hinata-san havia outro de DNA muito parecido com o dela. Deduzimos que era alguém de sua família, com proximidade genética de primeiro a terceiro grau."

"Poderia ser praticamente qualquer parente, Shizune."

"Sim, mas... Senhora, e quanto ao motivo?"

Mas Tsunade já não estava mais ouvindo.

"Qualquer... parente? Qualquer..." A Godaime parou no caminho outra vez ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Algo nelas havia desencadeado uma memória que ela não conseguia identificar ao certo.

Algo importante.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Vamos dar uma volta, Shizune."

* * *

"Meu... Sangue...?" Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa. Os olhos ligeiramente arregalados acalmaram-se novamente em uma expressão neutra. Aquilo era branco. Com aquilo ele sabia lidar. "Eu não..."

E parou outra vez.

Porque recusar uma culpa que você não sabe se realmente não é sua era algo idiota, e Neji não fazia coisas idiotas.

"Sim, seu sangue. Tem algo a dizer sobre isso?"

O ANBU pegou uma das fotos outra vez e a colocou a centímetros dos olhos de Neji, que a olhou novamente sem nenhuma emoção.

"O que você sente quanto a esta garota?" Não deu tempo para resposta, completando-a com outras duas perguntas. "Você a odeia? A inveja?"

O que sentia por Hinata-sama? Na verdade ele não sentia muita coisa em relação a ela.

Hinata-sama era fraca e um pouco covarde, e aos olhos de Neji isso a classificava como alguém desnecessário. Era certo de que ele a prometera que a ajudaria a treinar, mas isso não tinha nenhum efeito de que realmente acreditasse que ela teria alguma melhora... não. Era apenas sua maneira de reparar erros do passado. Porque não admitir que você cometeu um erro era algo idiota, e Neji não fazia coisas idiotas.

Hinata era desnecessária e não tinha nenhum efeito nele ou em sua vida, então ele não se importava realmente com ela. Talvez tivesse a odiado no passado por ser da Família Principal e a causa de sua desgraça, mas agora ele sabia muito bem que ela não havia escolhido nascer na Souke, - e se pudesse ter optado, provavelmente teria escolhido o contrário.

Talvez, se ele fosse diferente, Neji poderia ter amado Hinata-sama por ser sua prima e por tratá-lo bem - não importava o quão cruel ele podia ser às vezes. Mas Neji não era uma pessoa amável, e Hinata não era o tipo de pessoa com a qual ele se dava bem - não que ele _realmente_ se desse bem com alguém.

Mas sentir algo tão forte como ódio por alguém que não te afeta diretamente era algo idiota, e Neji não fazia coisas idiotas.

"Você poderia ter sido mais sutil, não? Sempre ouvi dizer que devido à sua frieza e genialidade você seria um de nós com toda a certeza. Onde está a sutileza em mutilação? A menos que tenha sido em um ataque de raiva; passional e pouco racional."

O ANBU catou as folhas espalhadas no chão e puxou uma mesa de aço inoxidável que estava no canto da sala. Sentou-se nela e examinou as fotos com interesse.

Se estivesse realmente prestando atenção naquilo, Neji provavelmente o enviaria um olhar mortal. Porque ele poderia odiar os Hyuuga, mas protegeria a honra deles até a morte. Porque o branco Hyuuga não era nada que ele gostasse, mas era algo _dele_. E não proteger uma coisa que é sua era algo idiota, e Neji não fazia coisas idiotas.

"A necropsia ainda está em andamento, mas se pode ver claramente por este arquivo que existem sinais de luta. Há traços de espancamento e estupro. Se fosse esboçada uma linha do tempo, eu diria que ela foi estuprada antes de morrer, e por sorte, foi mutilada depois."

Hinata-sama havia sido estuprada e mutilada.

Sangue.

Sangue **_vermelho _**em pele **_branca_**.

Neji virou o rosto para o lado contrário. Fechou os olhos. Ele não poderia ter feito aquilo, poderia? Ele não tinha um álibi. Durante a hora estimada do crime estava no intervalo de meia hora de seu treino com Hiashi-sama.

Sozinho.

Como sempre, sozinho.

Branco e **_vermelho_**.

_"Quando você fecha seus olhos, o que você vê?"_

_"Eu vejo... Uma nuvem de poeira."_

"Se confessar, sua pena pode ser reduzida por ser réu primário e menor de idade."

**_Vermelho._**

Ele arregalou os olhos outra vez de repente, quando uma sensação o envolveu de cima a baixo e por dentro e por fora. Agarrou o tecido da calça, e simplesmente disse. Porque não dizer algo que você de repente tem certeza era algo idiota, e Neji não fazia coisas idiotas.

"Não fiz nada."

O homem o olhou fixamente pela primeira vez, um tanto surpreso. Até então não havia vindo nenhuma negativa concreta dele.

"Réus confessos costumam conseguir um pouco mais de simpatia pública do que os outros, garoto. Não entendeu que ninguém aqui vai te ajudar? É triste, mas a hierarquia hipócrita da sua família já fez todo o trabalho por nós. Não precisamos nem ao menos investigar, todos eles te escolheram de bode expiatório. O cordeiro indo ao matadouro."

Ao terminar a última frase, o ANBU teve que sorrir debaixo de sua máscara.

"Mesmo que não seja você quem a tenha matado, é você quem vai apodrecer no exílio." Ele se levantou da mesa e começou a andar pela sala, ignorando que a cada segundo o garoto apertava mais o tecido de sua própria roupa, fazendo os nós dos dedos ficarem ainda mais brancos. "Acredite em mim, já vi isso acontecer muitas vezes no Clã Hyuuga. O culpado pode ser um souke, mas a culpa recai sobre um bunke qualquer. Apesar de eu não ver motivo algum para qualquer outra pessoa desejar ver a garota morta."

_"Dizem que os membros do nosso clã podem ver a imensidão do mundo nas palmas de suas mãos. Quando você fecha seus olhos, o que você vê?"_

"Isso aconteceu também no caso de seu pai, não sei se você se lembra. O souke matou o representante do País do Relâmpago. O bunke idiota levou a culpa. Simples assim. A família Hyuuga mantêm um bom reservatório de bodes expiatórios para casos como esses."

_"Este será o nosso Himitsu... O nosso segredo..."_

"Então, me diga: você é só o bode expiatório ou tem culpa no cartório, menino-gênio? Vamos, fale a verdade..." O ANBU ajoelhou em frente à Neji com uma das fotos nas mãos, fazendo-o encarar o corpo massacrado de Hinata outra vez. "Não seja mais um bunke idiota, garoto. Coloque a boca no trombone."

Olhando para aquela foto novamente, as mãos pressionando-se contra sua roupa _branca, branca, branca_, e o ódio **_vermelho_** queimando em seu rosto, Neji disse a si mesmo tudo aquilo.

Ele disse a si mesmo que negar uma coisa provada era algo ilógico, incoerente, e, acima de tudo, - idiota. Ele disse a si mesmo que ele, Hyuuga Neji, gênio e menino-prodígio, _não fazia coisas idiotas_.

Mas isso não impediu que o sangue subisse à sua cabeça e martelasse contra seus ouvidos de maneira que seu rosto queimasse, ou que as palavras amargas se agarrassem à sua garganta, e que a humilhação se manifestasse em ódio grande, amargo e **_vermelho_**.

_"Quando você fecha seus olhos, o que você vê?"_

_"Eu vejo... Uma nuvem de poeira."_

Ele estava sendo idiota se achava que podia fugir daquilo. Porque de uma forma ou de outra, _Hyuuga Neji não fazia coisas idiotas_.

"Não tente se enganar, é _inútil_." O ANBU disse, sem notar quando toda a cor fugiu do rosto de Neji. Porque agora quem estava em frente aos olhos brancos era uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros e de olhos _vermelhos, vermelhos, vermelhos._ "Olhe bem pra essa foto, o que você vê?"

"Eu... vejo uma nuvem de poeira."

_Click._ A cadeira caiu. _Click._ Um giro. A mesa voou. _Click._ As fotos do arquivo giraram em redemoinho se batendo contra as paredes. _Click._ Tudo ao redor se colou nas paredes pela força centrífuga.

**_"HAKKESHOU KAITEN!"_**

_

* * *

_

O território do clã estava recoberto pela segurança.

Todos os membros da família pareciam estar em polvorosa e desconfiados com quem quer que adentrasse seus limites. Antes de entrarem as duas mulheres tiveram que provar por várias vezes serem quem eram.

"Sinto muito, Hokage-sama, mas os membros do clã ainda estão muito aterrorizados pelo assassinato de Hinata-sama." Um criado da bunke disse, se aproximando e abrindo o portão divisório à chave. "Ninguém parece seguro no atual momento."

"Eu compreendo."

O homem acompanhou Tsunade e Shizune portões adentro e as conduziu para a ante-sala da Casa Grande. Os tacos de madeira ressoavam tradição enquanto eles andavam.

"Se a senhora veio tratar de assuntos sobre Hyuuga Neji, nós já o entregamos à ANBU, e...-"

Tsunade o interrompeu, sentando-se.

"Não. Não vim até aqui para falar sobre Neji." A expressão do outro murchou, fazendo-a balançar a cabeça em negação. Todos eles estavam apostando todas as fichas em derrubar o garoto, como uma caça às bruxas. "Tenho Neji sob meus cuidados."

"O que posso fazer por Hokage-sama?"

"Preciso ter uma audiência com Hiashi."

O criado e Shizune arregalaram os olhos. A assistente da Hokage a encarou com espanto, sussurrando:

"Com Hiashi-san, Tsunade-sama?"

"Sinto muito, Hokage-sama, mas Hiashi-sama não deseja ter com ninguém. Por favor, entenda, ele se encontra extremamente abalado, e..."

"Ainda assim preciso falar com ele." Tsunade disse, resoluta. "É de extrema urgência."

"Mas..."

"Diga a ele que desejo falar sobre o outro."

O homem pareceu contrariado, mas se levantou para levar a mensagem, seus passos ressoando no assoalho.

* * *

"Mas o que houve aqui?"

A sala de interrogatório estava parcialmente destruída pela ação giratória do vento. Kakashi entrou pelos escombros e tentou visualizar algo que não fossem entulhos de concreto em ruínas.

"Era o esquadrão da ANBU interrogando Hyuuga Neji, Kakashi-senpai."

"O que quer dizer com 'era'? Não fazem nem dez minutos que eu saí, e...-"

"Um dos membros está gravemente ferido e foi levado para a emergência."

O ninja copiador guardou o livro que estava segurando, praguejando internamente. Iria ter uma série conversa com Ibiki quando ele retornasse.

"O que diabos está havendo com esta vila?" Murmurou, desanimado. "E Neji?"

"Não temos rastros dele, senpai. Dado ao estado da sala, é provável que tenha usado o _kaiten_ para fugir sem ser atingido."

"Ele deu a entender que sabia que haviam shinobis camuflados?"

"Pouco provável. Diria que parecia até mesmo um tanto aéreo, mas ao que parece subestimamos seu byakugan. Temos meia vila atrás do garoto, mas até agora não encontramos nada. Sem rastros."

Kakashi removeu uma pilha de escombros e avistou pedaços do arquivo de fotos esmigalhados pelo chão.

"Isso é pior do que estamos pensando, pessoal. O que está tentando fazer, Neji?"

* * *

"O que deseja, Godaime-sama?"

O patriarca adentrou a sala, aproximando-se vagarosamente.

"Sinto muito pelo que você está passando, Hiashi, mas temos assuntos sérios a resolver."

"Sim, por favor, vá direto ao assunto."

Hiashi parecia ter envelhecido anos em questão de horas. Seu rosto tinha covas, os ossos de seus pulsos pareciam ter encolhido. Tsunade o olhou com um olhar de misericórdia; não imaginara que a perda de Hinata o abateria dado o descaso que ele apresentava em relação a ela.

"Hiashi, pode não ter sido um boato, no fim das contas. Aquele homem pode realmente estar solto por aí."

"Tsunade-sama, esta hipótese é inviável, improvável e impossível."

"Até onde sabemos, ele morreu fora dos limites da vila. Nada nos garante que ele esteja realmente morto."

As palavras da Godaime penetraram o ar e chegaram ao Hyuuga, que enegreceu a expressão.

"Não... Ele não teria motivos para... Para fazer uma atrocidade como aquela à Hinata, e..."

"E você realmente acredita que Neji tenha motivos?"

Hiashi olhou para os lados tentando dissipar sua frustração. No fundo ele sabia. No fundo ele tinha certeza. Tsunade se aproximou dele.

"Você sabe que..."

Um estrondo. Vinha do quarto ao lado.

"O quê...?"

Eles se levantaram rapidamente e os outros membros da família, assim como a força policial de Konoha, adentraram. Todos correram depressa em direção ao quarto. Era outro lugar. Era o mesmo cheiro.

Era o quarto de Hyuuga Hanabi.

-

_Capítulo 02 –_** Do Interrogatório **/**終わり**


	4. Da Evasão

_"Você abre outra fenda em mim sem perceber que ainda estou sangrando  
do buraco anterior."_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_Capítulo 03 –_** Da Evasão**

**D**e quem é a culpa quando acontece algo ruim? Ela recai sobre a parte mais forte da corrente? _Não._ Independentemente das leis da física mecânica, da engenharia de forças ou do equilíbrio estático, a culpa invariavelmente cai sobre o elo mais fraco. Sobre o elo enferrujado pelo peso dos que deveriam carregar a culpa... mas que nunca carregam.

"Quadrante quarenta-B, Oeste! Depressa!"

"Repita?"

"Quadrante quarenta-B, Oeste!"

Desordem.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Não digam nada, não discutam. Apenas me sigam."

Diziam os livros da Academia Ninja que nada viaja mais rápido do que a velocidade da luz, porém Hatake Kakashi possuía a teoria de que havia uma única possível exceção à regra – _as notícias_ _ruins_. Sua curta e sutil tese para o Exame de Acesso ao Corpo Docente de Konoha resumia tudo nas seguintes palavras: _'obedecem a suas próprias leis da física'_.

E ele confirmou o fato consumado naquele dia.

Era perto das dez horas da noite e o ritmo da vila começara a perder velocidade gradativamente. Os boatos sobre o assassinato da legítima herdeira do Clã Hyuuga haviam corrido em velocidade assustadora, e poucos mesmo afora comunidade ninja ainda os ignoravam.

Alguns reservavam um interesse mórbido pelo acontecido, dado não só a má fama do clã de se impor ao resto da vila por seu tradicionalismo, mas também à própria condição da curiosidade humana doentia. Porém, grande parte da Vila da Folha olhava os boatos com certo pesar exorbitante, lamentando e comentando haver tempo que não ocorria algo daquela magnitude.

Kakashi considerava interessante o modo em que, diante de certos fatos, a tendência humana era de tomar uma postura comovida. Na prática não significava nada.

Alguém podia estar descascando a dita pessoa naquele momento, que se no segundo seguinte ela batesse as botas, o ilustre cidadão citado e pelo menos outros cinquenta e três vírgula nove hipócritas estariam balançando suas cabeças e dizendo _'que pena, era tão jovem'_. E talvez até mesmo lamentando um pouquinho aqui e derramando algumas lágrimas de crocodilo acolá.

E esta, em sua opinião, era a essência da raça humana.

Olhos prateados perscrutaram a vila. Ele tinha sangue nas mãos; seus ouvidos ainda zumbiam pelo excesso de giros executados. Tossiu uma tosse seca, sem parar de correr. O ar da noite estava tão espesso que parecia quase pegajoso; agarrando-se à sua garganta, enlaçando-se à sua pele e elevando seus cabelos no vento frio de início de inverno, revestindo-o com sua corrupção carregada e maliciosa...

Neji _escapou_.

O que era uma maneira válida de dizer que ele havia projetado um ANBU através de duas paredes e embutido outro no pavimento antes de escorregar como sabonete por entre as mãos de uma equipe interrogatória inteira. Formalidades Hyuuga não incluídas.

Ele seguiu, se dirigindo por caminhos erráticos e tentando concentrar-se somente em correr o mais rápido possível através das rotas que se abriam, e não na súbita chuva de kunais e no que aconteceria se o _Kaiten_ não fosse capaz de bloqueá-las a tempo. Cruzou através das ruas ainda lotadas, pulou sobre telhados e ziguezagueou entre a multidão do mercado, os ANBU ainda aos seus calcanhares.

Aquilo, o que quer que fosse, havia se agarrado à sua pele e às suas roupas, enrolando-se ao seu redor, - e parecia tão pesado que por um minuto ele pensou que cairia no chão levado pela carga. Mas o peso não chegava nem ao menos _perto_ de tudo o que ele havia suportado até então... E por isso continuou, como se nada daquilo tivesse a remota chance de o atingir.

_"Você sabe o que Himitsu significa?"_

Franziu o nariz com o pensamento, incapaz de manter-se realmente imparcial. Meneou a cabeça, girando sobre os calcanhares ao pular no topo de um poste, as mãos desviando outra saraivada de shurikens pelo céu.

Algo respingou em seu rosto.

Era vermelho.

Olhou vagamente para a trilha de sangue no ar, vindo de suas mãos, sem realmente fazer caso dela. Não estava mais usando chakra para repelir as lâminas com o _Kaiten_. Por que exatamente?

Não saberia dizer.

Saltou do poste três segundos antes do primeiro ANBU na linha de perseguição conseguir com um impulso agarrá-lo pela perna. Enquanto pulava de um prédio para o outro, rapidamente formou os selos – e, de repente, havia cerca de trinta Nejis por todos os lados, alguns com sangue nas mãos e outros não. Eram apenas _bunshins_ e não possuíam capacidade de jutsu, mas era o suficiente para confundir.

Os clones assumiram ordens de se separar e sair da cidade por direções opostas, para que os que o estivessem perseguindo perdessem tempo tentando encontrá-lo no meio da multidão do mercado. Por sorte ainda não havia nenhum Hyuuga no meio da ANBU para saber quem tinha corrente de chakra e quem não. _Ainda_.

_"Himitsu significa..."_

Meneou a cabeça rapidamente, cerrando os olhos com força e trincando os dentes, saltando o mais alto que podia. Chutou o ar criando inércia quando a gravidade começou a chamá-lo de volta, aterrissando sobre um cabo de energia elétrica. Seguiu correndo.

O sangue empapado descendo de suas mãos impregnou no cabo bambo debaixo de seus pés, fazendo-o quase escorregar no meio do trajeto, a vantagem de três segundos cair...

E aconteceu no espaço de tempo de um centésimo.

O _Ansatsu _sacou a katana em suas costas e a lâmina arqueou em um corte de exatidão milimétrica, deslizando contra a base do tendão de Aquiles do garoto.

Neji trincou os dentes quando a dor – rápida e ardida como uma faca cega – entrou em ignição. Virou em direção a seu agressor, irado como um animal acuado.

_"Quando você fecha os olhos, o que você vê?"_

O corte havia acabado de inscrever uma meia-lua no ar quando a retaliação veio, breve e veloz. Ignorando a súbita ardência em seu tornozelo, Neji equilibrou os pés sobre o fio de eletricidade, pulando em seguida para aterrissar sobre a lâmina da espada do ANBU, que ainda floreava no impulso do golpe. O homem olhou para cima. Contra a luz da lua os olhos brancos do Hyuuga brilhavam uma mistura desigual de ira e mortificação.

O baque do súbito peso adicional fez o ANBU se desequilibrar sobre o cabo elétrico, cambaleando para trás. Sequência de taijutsu – os cinco primeiros golpes entraram furiosamente; os seguintes sendo anulados quando o _Ansatsu_ decidiu abandonar sua espada chão abaixo para se contrabalançar, dando um _flick-flack_ para trás e tomando uma nova postura de combate. Partiu com a intenção clara de deferir um golpe no corpo do garoto... Mas mudou de ideia no meio do trajeto.

Decisão inesperada.

Impacto inesperado.

Neji já estava com os dedos a meio caminho da sequência do _Hakke Rokujuuyon-shou, -_ um chute no corpo seria suportável para desferir seu último ataque... -, quando a trajetória do golpe mudou. O homem deu um passo para frente, fechando a distância necessária para formar o espaço de ataque das Oito Divindades Ofensivas. E deu-lhe um chute preciso no joelho de sua perna de sustentação. Impacto fulminante.

O impacto – também diziam os livros da Academia Ninja – é diretamente proporcional à força do golpe e à elasticidade dos tecidos.

Em termos leigos, Kakashi diria, o choque de um golpe aumenta de acordo com a força utilizada nele e com a resistência de seu alvo. Sendo assim, tendo como finalidade não uma área do corpo que possui certa elasticidade para absorvê-lo, e sim uma articulação rígida como a do joelho, a tensão é muito, muito maior.

Um estalo ressoou no ar, clara evidência de rompimento do ligamento que segurava ossos, músculos e juntas no lugar. A articulação estraçalhou-se, o joelho deslocou-se para trás.

Neji grunhiu, um som de dor aguda escapando de seus lábios.

O desequilíbrio do choque o atingiu, e o ANBU observou enquanto ele despencava do cabo elétrico em uma colisão impetuosa contra o chão. O impacto dessa vez fez a articulação fraturada voltar ao lugar, com um ruído parecido a um '_crec'_. O segundo som foi semelhante a um silvo de agonia.

O ANBU aterrissou ao seu lado no momento seguinte, aproximando-se. Neji franziu as sobrancelhas diante daquilo, ofegante, aparentemente sem saída...

Não.

Quando o ninja mascarado menos esperava sua própria espada o atingiu na altura do abdômen, vinda do muro oposto. Lá, de pé na parede e em um ângulo perpendicular com o solo, estava o verdadeiro Neji, - os pés presos por uma nuvem potente de chakra. O _bunshin_ no chão desapareceu no segundo seguinte em que ele ignorou o ANBU e começou a correr novamente parede acima, o joelho estourado instável e reclamando em protesto.

Havia sido o clone que caíra deselegantemente no chão após a queda. O verdadeiro Hyuuga havia se protegido do tombo ao surfar na parede, criando um clone para estatelar-se no seu lugar.

Arremeteu em uma corrida descompensada parede acima, arquejando, mancando, deslizando no sangue que as feridas em suas mãos esfoladas e em seu tornozelo escorriam...

_"Hyuuga Hinata foi encontrada morta."_

Havia conseguido despistar a ANBU até aquele ponto, mas isso lhe custara grande parte de seu chakra e de seu fôlego. Ele estava exausto e com os pensamentos colidindo dentro da cabeça. Pra onde estava fugindo? Sua mente estava lhe pregando peças de novo? Seria capaz de fazer algo fora de si como daquela vez?

_"Você tem culpa no cartório, menino-gênio?"_

Ele não tinha pra onde fugir, mesmo que quisesse. Não tinha pra onde correr. Não tinha nem pelo que correr. Não tinha nenhuma real motivação.

_"...é inútil, Neji..."_

Arregalou os olhos, parando de repente, o choque da interrupção súbita fazendo a articulação de seu joelho balançar outra vez.

Mas ele não a sentiu. Não a sentiu.

Porque à sua frente a visão não era a dos telhados do mercado de Konoha, como a segundos atrás, e sim...

Abaixo de seus pés o chão do campo de trigo era firme, mas escorregadio; poças de sangue viscoso se misturavam com a terra dando-a um forte odor metálico. _Vermelho._ Aquilo o enojou de uma maneira confusa – ele nunca havia se detido por causa do cheiro de sangue antes – mas parou de correr imediatamente quando o odor do ferro serpenteou ao redor de suas sandálias, enrolou-se entre seus dedos.

O campo de trigo.

Havia tanto sangue ao redor que era quase surreal, réplica idêntica das fotos do arquivo que o interrogador o mostrara. Ele observou com o byakugan enquanto o sangue escorria pela terra, esperando que alguma emoção explodisse dentro dele novamente, que o fizesse voltar a correr e a fugir e a... -

Mas, ao contrário, encontrou apenas a dormência. Ele deveria estar com raiva, ele deveria estar sentindo ódio, mas, ao invés, Neji só queria afundar no solo e dormir. Tudo o que ele tivera lutado para construir e manter estava caindo ao seu redor, e simplesmente porque ele havia dito a Hinata-sama que a ajudaria com seus jutsus.

Seu pé atingiu algo. Neji olhou para baixo.

Era uma mão.

Na luz chocante da lua ele podia ver que ela estava pálida e sem sangue, e que ela tinha um cheiro que ele conhecia muito bem...

_Hinata-sama, branca, branca, branca..._

O cheiro dela estava em toda a área. À sua direita ele podia detectar o odor rançoso de sêmen e a podridão da urina e do excremento fétido que cobria uma parte da colheita do trigo e da terra. O cheiro era _dela_.

Tal conhecimento rastejou em seu cérebro, instalando-se em seu peito através de ondas fortes de temor e negação, mas não havia como negar. Ela havia estado deitada ali enquanto era estuprada, cheiro ácido de suor se estabelecia por baixo dos outros odores – e, então, ela havia sido mutilada...

Curvando-se em pelo menos três direções diferentes estavam os rastros quase indetectáveis de Hinata, deslocando sangue, lágrimas e o fedor dos órgãos internos atrás dela, - e Neji _sabia_.

Ela havia sido massacrada. Eles a haviam cortado em pedaços e a carregado para um lugar onde ele não podia alcançá-la, onde seu juramento genético de protegê-la não poderia encontrá-la. Hinata era família principal e ele família secundária... E _ela_ se foi.

Agora não havia nada além dos odores do sofrimento, do _branco_ da mão e do _vermelho_ do sangue, e por um longo tempo Neji permaneceu lá na luz agonizante da noite, na luz agonizante de sua vida, e respirou **_morte_**.

Havia uma nuvem de poeira cobrindo sua visão, e ele piscou para dispersá-la. Ele havia pensado que suas emoções tinham desaparecido, mas não era o caso, porque agora Neji podia sentir o barulho do trovão vindo de dentro do seu peito.

_Curioso_.

De algum canto estranho e destacado de sua mente ele observou a si mesmo com certo desinteresse. A nuvem de poeira não parecia querer ir embora.

Uma kunai.

"Pare aí, antes que não haja volta!"

O objeto voou em sua direção e ele o segurou entre os dedos, apenas com a vaga noção do que havia feito.

Aquela voz? Ela se parecia em certo grau com a do sensei do Time Sete; o tom de repreensão embutido ligeiramente similar ao que Gai-sensei usava para dizer que descontar a frustração nos outros não dava resultados.

Neji estava na ponta de um telhado, do outro lado da montanha com as faces dos Hokages. Virou-se na direção da voz. Suas mãos seguravam a kunai pela lâmina, empapadas de sangue. Seu joelho estava inchado, um rasgo aberto no tornozelo direito; ele mancava enquanto andava lentamente para longe do limite horizontal.

Era apenas Kakashi? Não... Atrás de Kakashi ele conseguia ver duas outras pessoas.

_"Este será o nosso Himitsu... O nosso segredo..."_

Hinata estava morta, e ele não podia fugir pra sempre. Nada o ajudaria a seguir adiante. Nem ao menos havia uma real razão. Kakashi se aproximou e as duas pessoas atrás dele começaram a ganhar foco. O byakugan fazia seus olhos verem mais longe do que qualquer outro ser humano, mas por alguma razão ele não conseguia distinguir nada naquele momento.

_

* * *

_

"_HANABI!_"

A porta deslizante resvalou em um impulso só, mas antes que Hiashi pudesse entrar no quarto, estacou.

Havia pisado em algo molhado no chão, o contato gelado contra o tabi em seus pés – a poça espirrou escarlate na barra de seu kimono de seda. O líquido escorreu denso pelo futon e encharcou os lençóis alvos em uma palheta contrastante de _branco_ e _vermelho_.

"Hanabi..."

A menina jazia sobre um emaranhado de lençóis e sangue, as pernas entreabertas. Seus braços estavam cobertos de escoriações e feridas, em sua mão direita ainda pendia a kunai, inutilizada. Ela tinha os olhos prateados vazios, sem brilho, sua face não tinha uma última expressão. Um rasgo em seu abdômen escorria e formava a poça do chão.

Ela simplesmente restava.

_"Você já deveria saber há essa altura que não gosto de começar algo sem saber como será o fim."_

Tsunade passou a frente de Hiashi, que caiu sem ação ao lado do batente da porta, um som engasgado saindo de sua boca. Ela entrou, enquanto o resto da força policial e a segurança do clã vasculhava o território e as saídas, uma busca que eventualmente se provaria infrutífera. A segunda na linha de sucessão da família estava ali.

Assassinada e mutilada...

_"Significa que já tenho tudo planejado há muito tempo."_

"Hanabi..." Hiashi sussurrou ao fundo em estado de choque, a respiração vindo curta e oca, os olhos pregados na poça que se estendia no chão. "Não, não, não..."

Ao ouvir aquilo Shizune correu atrás de Tsunade e se uniu a ela em frente ao espetáculo sanguinolento, arregalando os olhos. Observou quando a Hokage levou a mão à boca e desviou o olhar, a bile queimando abrasadora em sua garganta.

Era tarde demais como fora para Hinata? Shizune se ajoelhou em frente ao corpo da menina, os olhos brancos sem foco a encarando sombriamente, quase como um olhar acusador. Colocou as mãos sobre o cadáver, checando os sinais vitais. A artéria femoral também havia sido cortada, e o sangue ricocheteou em seu rosto e nas paredes.

"Maldito seja..." Tsunade murmurou entre dentes, a mão ainda sobre os lábios ao pressentir o que sua assistente estava fazendo. "Maldito seja quem fez isso."

Passos no assoalho. Um homem se ajoelhou ao lado do patriarca imóvel e sussurrou.

"Sinto muito, mas não encontramos ninguém nos arredores do clã, Hiashi-sama..."

Hiashi não disse uma palavra em concordância, em discordância. Ele não disse nada. Porque aquilo não podia ser real. Aquilo era um sonho e logo ele iria acordar, e nada daquilo estaria acontecendo, e logo não haveria ninguém tendo que procurar nenhuma pessoa e nem sentir muito.

O ninja ajoelhado ao seu lado continuou falando, mas as palavras haviam parado de fazer sentido para o patriarca, porque aquele pesadelo já estava durando muito, muito mesmo, e ele estava começando a se preocupar. Sonhos não deviam durar tanto, eles não deviam infligir tanta dor _crua_, dor tão dilacerante que com certeza já deveria tê-lo acordado a este ponto...

_De novo não... Kami, eu não suporto mais perder meus filhos..._

Por um segundo Hiashi se perguntou se havia dito aquilo em voz alta, porque a expressão do ninja vacilou enquanto ele tentava fazer o Hyuuga se levantar. Com relutância. Colocou-se de pé apoiando no batente, os olhos treinados na figura da menina. "Ninguém deveria enterrar seu filho... Ninguém... _Hiashi_, ninguém deveria enterrar seu filho..."

_

* * *

_

"Você precisa se entregar, Neji."

Foi o que Hatake Kakashi disse em seguida, se aproximando cautelosamente. Dois segundos se passaram. Neji piscou, levando certo tempo para reconhecer quem eram as duas pessoas atrás do jounin. Haruno Sakura e...

"Naruto...?"

A voz saiu do Hyuuga em um sopro, mais distinguindo que perguntando, e o ninja loiro quase se encolheu com o tom incaracterístico de instabilidade e atordoamento que havia nela.

"Eu não acredito, realmente não acredito que você tenha matado a Hinata... Vocês podem ter tido desavenças antes, mas... Eu simplesmente..."

Naruto parou de falar. Procurou auxílio ao olhar Kakashi-sensei, que apenas meneou a cabeça. Então simplesmente começou a andar resolutamente em direção ao shinobi de olhos brancos.

"Não se aproxime, Naruto. Ele pode estar fora de si."

"_NÃO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER, KAKASHI-SENSEI!_" O loiro explodiu, enfurecido. "Eu vi Hinata morta com meus próprios olhos! O que eu vi foi _crueldade_! Uma crueldade que nunca tinha visto na vida!" Apontou para o Hyuuga, que observava tudo com uma expressão ausente, ainda no mesmo lugar. "Neji nunca... Ele nunca faria nada como aquilo!! Porque ele tem os olhos mais puros que eu já vi!"

Neji olhou para Naruto novamente, murmurando algo desconexo, e seu joelho direito vacilou, fazendo-o cair com as mãos esfoladas no chão de terracota do telhado. Ele olhou para elas, imprudentemente baixando a guarda. Sakura, que até então só assistira a tudo, se adiantou e girou em volta dele, colocando sua kunai no pescoço do garoto por trás. Mirava a artéria carótida.

"Bom trabalho, Sakura."

"Sakura-chan!" O loiro protestou, olhando para o ninja imóvel na mercê de sua colega de time. "Solt-...!"

"Naruto... Deixe." O Sensei o interrompeu em um tom de censura.

"Mas..."

"Já chega."

Uma nuvem de poeira acalmou os ânimos do grupo no telhado, - finalmente chegava o time da ANBU que tinha sido despistado durante perseguição, um deles com uma ferida no ventre que sangrava. Kakashi se afastou e deixou o grupo se aproximar, arrastando Neji pelos braços e o prendendo com jutsus de controle. Naruto quis soltá-lo, mas Kakashi o repeliu, jogando-o pro lado.

"Eu disse 'já chega'."

"Kakashi-sensei, você mesmo disse que ele era um dos maiores gênios dessa geração!"

"Gênios também fazem coisas ruins, Naruto."

Um dos ANBU se aproximou do jounin, sinalizando para ele.

"Quais são as ordens, Senpai?"

"Reportar diretamente à Hokage-sama, Hiroto."

"Na Torre Hokage?"

Kakashi ponderou, analisando. Balançou a cabeça em negativa ao notar dali do alto do telhado um cortejo fúnebre se dirigindo pelas ruas de Konoha.

"No Hospital."

_"Simplicidade, onde você foi?_

_Estou ficando velho e preciso de alguém para confiar._

_Estou ficando cansado e preciso de algo pra recomeçar._

_Porque às vezes o que eu sinto é só medo."_

* * *

Uma multidão cercara os limites do território do Clã Hyuuga. A polícia se misturava ao esquadrão da ANBU, aos membros do clã e a curiosos que tentavam saber as últimas notícias, como telespectadores de uma bizarra trupe de circo.

Quando finalmente conseguiram se mobilizar o suficiente para afastar a aglomeração, uma maca trazendo o corpo de Hyuuga Hanabi foi levada em direção à saída dos portões. Tsunade a escoltava com Shizune ao seu lado, e a procissão da Souke dos Hyuuga acompanhava Hiashi mais atrás, em direção ao Hospital Geral de Konoha, onde seria efetuada a necropsia.

A maioria amaldiçoava o nome de Neji.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao hospital a Hokage ainda não havia chegado ao necrotério, o que indicava que o cortejo fúnebre ainda estava a caminho.

Durante o trajeto feito do centro de Konoha ao hospital dois dos mascarados haviam trazido Neji amarrado por suas sombras, e ele andava a passos trôpegos tentando acompanhar o ritmo da corrida sobre os telhados com o joelho direito estourado. Seus olhos brilhavam com algum tipo estranho de emoção ressurgida no meio do estupor que estivera, o caminho todo grunhindo, parte em dor e parte em fúria. Naruto ficara em volta tentando fazer os ANBUs andarem mais devagar para que o garoto de mãos cobertas de sangue não tropeçasse pela sétima vez, mas a situação não estivera muito favorável.

Agora, ali, na sala de espera do hospital, estavam os membros restantes do Time Sete e do time ANBU, observando cautelosamente o perfil do jovem Hyuuga enquanto esperavam pelo veredicto da Hokage. Os _Ansatsu_ o tiveram soltado sobre uma cadeira em uma sala onde claramente não havia janelas ou qualquer rota de fuga, porém, mesmo assim, o espreitavam como se ele fosse capaz de desaparecer no ar, bem em frente a seus olhos.

Dez minutos se passaram. Ninguém veio. Neji se levantou, alarmando os presentes ali, inclusive Naruto e Sakura. Kakashi o seguiu com o olhar casualmente, apenas uma sobrancelha arqueada, aparentemente despreocupado.

Mesmo apesar de estar ferido e perceptivelmente exausto, Sakura podia sentir a inquietude de Neji quase entornando pelas bordas do controle. Assim, se arriscassem em acreditar em seu domínio próprio no humor em que ele estava, o Hyuuga iria acabar andando de um lado para o outro com a inquietação de um tigre enjaulado, joelho estourado ou não. Permitir que as pessoas vissem o quão descontrolado, nervoso e irritado ele estava naquele exato momento seria uma péssima ideia; ele já parecia ameaçador o suficiente com o modo como seus olhos brancos brilhavam de forma quase alienada e seu chakra se concentrava e rolava ao seu redor.

Antes daquela noite Sakura não havia notado ainda no quanto ele estava diferente da pessoa que prestara o Chuunin Shiken, daquele que lutara contra Naruto na Arena Externa. Neji já não tinha aquele olhar frio e postura inabalável, - agora, quando ele estava tenso, se movia com a fluidez e o propósito de um animal selvagem.

Quanto a seu chakra... já não havia mais muito controle na composição dele. Se ele explodisse, - mesmo que por um segundo, ou até mesmo se Neji parecesse um pouco ameaçador demais, os ANBU iriam tomar aquilo como um motivo para atacar. Ninguém precisava que todos começassem a se matar somente porque Neji parecia estar com vontade de dar uma surra inesquecível na parede mais próxima, fazendo com que os ANBU achassem que aquele era o indício de que ele estava prestes a começar a massacrar pessoas.

A kunoichi meneou a cabeça para Naruto, que entendeu o sinal e arrastou o Hyuuga para uma saleta aberta onde uma das paredes era de vidro, exatamente para que ninguém achasse que eles estavam tentando se esconder. Empurrou-o sobre uma cadeira.

Neji piscou, confuso, olhando para o garoto loiro, momentaneamente retirado de seu transe. Porém, um segundo depois ele já estava na ponta do assento, e era claro para qualquer um que não ficaria sentado por muito tempo. Assim, Naruto sentou-se ao seu lado e apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, colocando o pé esquerdo sobre o pé direito de Neji, fazendo com que ele tivesse que colocar força no joelho deslocado para tentar se soltar e levantar.

O que não durou muito.

Hiashi apareceu, sendo cercado por outros membros da Souke, com Tsunade e Shizune logo atrás.

Neji pulou de pé tão rápido que Naruto quase caiu, o som do protesto de seu joelho prontamente ignorado. Em um impulso Naruto segurou o Hyuuga pelo braço, por um segundo pensando que ele tivesse pirado de vez e que iria dar um bote no líder do clã. Kakashi ficou tenso, seus olhos se estreitando, e Sakura de repente percebeu o quanto da postura casual dele era apenas fingimento.

Tsunade tomou a dianteira, recebendo o relatório de Hiroto, o capitão do time ANBU.

"Hokage-sama, suas ordens."

Seu olhar pairou sobre Neji, que agora não fitava mais o líder do clã e sim o chão, em uma postura pouco característica de submissão.

"Hyuuga Neji," Ela disse, chamando-o a atenção. "Você não a matou, não é?"

Neji levantou a cabeça e fitou Tsunade. Seus olhos prateados estavam vazios, sem expressão, sem uma afirmação nem uma negativa. Não disse nada em resposta.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi se adiantou a Hiroto, segurando o papel que Tenzou o havia entregue na sala de interrogatório. "Os resultados não haviam sido conclusivos?"

"Não, não foi ele. Há uma segunda vítima com o mesmo _modus operandi_, os mesmos padrões."

Os olhos de Neji piscaram rapidamente, com uma emoção indescritível. E logo após direcionaram-se para a maca que agora surgia sendo carregada pelo corredor.

"Hanabi-sama...?"

"Você estava sendo perseguido de perto enquanto ela foi assassinada, Neji." A Hokage disse, estranhamente redirecionando o olhar para Hiashi, que estivera parado com sua comitiva na porta de acesso à saída. Como se quisesse de alguma forma provar um ponto de vista anterior. "Você está livre."

Ao ouvir aquilo procissão de Hiashi continuou caminhando, seguindo sua rota para o corredor do hospital que dava para o necrotério. Neji deu uma meia olhada para o líder do clã, que caminhou sem encará-lo, enquanto o resto da Souke se afastava, olhando-o com desconfiança.

Ninguém naquela família jamais o absolveria tão fácil.

* * *

"O que faremos agora? Estamos sem suspeitos."

"Não podemos incriminar um garoto _simplesmente_ porque estamos sem implicados indiciáveis, sem saída, e com dois cadáveres do maior clã de Konoha na mesa. _Que bobagem!_" Foi o que Jiraiya respondeu, com o sarcasmo de um adolescente, tamborilando os dedos sobre tampo da mesa de Tsunade.

O Conselho da Vila havia se formado na sala com o intuito de começar a analisar a situação enquanto a Godaime não dava seu parecer, unindo os conselheiros administrativos e os principais jounins. Mesmo sendo a líder da vila ela era uma pessoa só, e podia apenas resolver um assunto por vez. Primeiro viria a necropsia da criança, depois as consequências.

Jiraiya olhou da janela da sala Hokage para o pequeno contingente que debatia as ações a serem tomadas em uma algazarra contida. Era só ter se afastado da vila por algumas horas que tudo havia virado de cabeça para baixo com a sutileza de uma bomba atômica. Ao que parecia a Vila da Folha havia se tornado um imenso imã de problemas...

Aquilo com certeza atrasaria seus planos de deixar a cidade com Naruto.

"Jiraiya, devemos enviar uma mensagem para Maito Gai e Yuuhi Kurenai." Disse Homura, um dos conselheiros administrativos da vila. "Creio que mesmo participando de missões na Vila da Grama eles necessitam saber em que pé andam as investigações."

O Sannin mordeu o lábio com força, apoiando-se no batente da janela.

"Nosso erro foi subestimar a paz súbita que abateu Konoha. Enviamos uma grande parte de nossos ninjas para ajudar outras vilas e acabamos prejudicados por isso. Acredito que o melhor a fazer no momento é guardar a segurança dos principais membros do clã Hyuuga..." Ele continuou a tamborilar impacientemente, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "É possível que nosso amigo tivesse por alvo apenas as herdeiras legítimas, mas talvez ainda tenhamos pessoas sob sua mira."

Um jounin ao fundo pigarreou, tentando encontrar um modo de expor o assunto. O Gama-sennin o olhou, ainda com a sobrancelha erguida.

"O que vamos fazer quanto ao menino-gênio?"

Ele mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, correndo a mão pelo cabelo.

"Tsunade o liberou, mas ele ainda possui o sangue compatível. Não podemos perdê-lo de vista."

Jiraiya desencostou, virando de costas e olhando pela janela mais uma vez.

"Não podemos permitir que sujem de sangue inocente a nossa vila."

* * *

Hiashi acompanhava a necropsia de Hanabi em profundo silêncio. Ao lado do corpo dela repousava, em outra mesa, o cadáver costurado de Hinata. As duas herdeiras do clã mortas. Em semelhantes e terríveis circunstâncias.

_"Você já deveria saber há essa altura que não gosto de começar algo sem saber como será o fim."_

Cerrou os olhos, levando uma mão trêmula à fronte. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era um pesadelo. Um **_pesadelo_**. Só podia ser um pesadelo.

Ao ver sua expressão Tsunade repousou o bisturi que segurava, gesticulando para que Shizune retomasse a tarefa em seu lugar. Aproximou-se do líder do clã transtornado, retirando as luvas.

"Hiashi, realmente sinto muito por Hinata e Hanabi, mas estamos ficando sem opções. O que acha de minha teoria agora?"

Ele a olhou com uma mistura de incredulidade, culpa e dor, negando veementemente com a cabeça.

"Não vou culpar fantasmas pelo assassinato de minhas filhas." Não seria mais inteligente assumir de vez? Assumir que era verdade sim, e que tudo estava vindo à tona com a força de uma avalanche? Negou com a cabeça mais uma vez, tinha que ser um pesadelo. "Não vou. Não posso."

"Mas há de se convi-...-"

O olhar da Hokage derreteu em uma expressão de compaixão, e ela cortou sua frase ao meio. A estrutura sólida do estóico chefe da grande e tradicional família Hyuuga parecia prestes a rachar ali, bem em frente aos seus olhos.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?"

_Me acorde..._

* * *

"Como ele está, Sakura-chan?!"

A genin de cabelos cor-de-rosa tinha acabado de fechar a porta atrás de si quando Naruto veio correndo para cima dela, explodindo em perguntas.

Após a sentença da Hokage no hospital, havia sido decidido que Neji estava livre para finalmente ter seus ferimentos e lesões tratados. Porém, mais que imediatamente o Hyuuga se recusara de forma categórica a permanecer no pronto-socorro um segundo a mais, murmurando algo sobre como um hospital jamais iria fazê-lo melhorar.

Ele começara a andar resolutamente em direção à saída, vacilante sobre os próprios pés e prestes a desabar a qualquer momento quando Naruto o segurara pelo braço, apoiando-o precariamente e implorando com o olhar que Sakura fizesse algo.

E assim eles haviam acabado no apartamento do garoto loiro, com ela tendo que sumariamente exercer o que sabia sobre medicina ninja.

Suspirou, cansada.

"Não houve danos muito sérios. O pior, na verdade, foi a contusão no joelho. A patela foi fraturada e saiu do lugar, o que causou uma lesão no menisco medial e rompeu o ligamento cruzado anterior. Houve também uma corte mediano no tendão calcâneo, mas..."

"Sakura-chan..."

"O que é, Naruto?"

Ele a devolveu um olhar besta, coçando a cabeça.

"Não estou entendendo..."

Sakura deu um suspiro condescendente. Andou pela pequena cozinha da casa de Naruto e se sentou na cadeira, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa.

"Naruto."

"Sim?"

"Como pôde ter tanta certeza que não foi ele?" Redirecionou o olhar incisivo para o colega de time. "Por que quis ajudá-lo? Mesmo depois de ver o que foi feito da Hinata?"

Naruto ponderou, pensando em uma resposta, repousando o _hitaiate_ de Hinata sobre a mesa. A imediata seria inapropriada na atual situação, então ele preferiu pensar em uma mais simples.

"Ele foi o primeiro a dizer que eu não era nenhum fracassado. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém capaz de mudar totalmente sua forma de pensar. A primeira pessoa que eu vi mudar foi o Neji." Enviou-a um sorriso bobo, incerto, difícil, um tanto inseguro. "Ele não é nenhum fracassado... E não é nenhum assassino também."

* * *

Olhos prateados olharam ameaçadoramente através da janela. Os cabelos compridos e castanhos lhe cobriam a face, e ele saltou para dentro sorrateiramente, se aproximando sem ser notado.

Sorrateiramente entrando pela janela da casa de Naruto. Sorrateiramente entrando pelo quarto onde estava deitado Hyuuga Neji.

-

_Capítulo 03 –_** Da Evasão **/**終わ****り**


End file.
